College Challenges
by lookforthedaltonblazer
Summary: Blaine is starting in the middle of a new college and finds himself falling in love with his teacher.


**Warnings: **_AU,__Teacher/Student, Sexual Content_

**Authors Note: **_I have never been to college and I have no idea how it works so forgive me ahead of time. C: __Also, no smut for this chapter, hopefully will get to it next chapter. It didn't feel right adding it in just yet. **Reviews are very much welcome. I'd love to hear how this is. c:**_

* * *

The combination of sun streaming through the blinds into Blaine's face and the steady beeping of the alarm clock finally convinced Blaine to sit up. He stretched out his arms with an over exaggerated sigh, and drug his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the cool hardwood floor of his bedroom, standing up slowly.

He trudged over into the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, sitting down at the small bar in the middle of the room. He took a lazy bite, chewing slowly. He figured since he'd waken up exceptionally early he could afford to take more time than usual to get ready.

Of course, today wasn't much different than any other day, except for the fact it was his first day at a new college and it was the middle of the semester – and the only reason for that was because his _old _apartment had burned down, thus causing him to move. Sure, he didn't have to move cross-country, but Blaine had always been one of the more adventurous types and staying in one place for so long had been becoming rather dull. But then again, so was college.

Blaine continued to go about his usual morning routine of showering, dressing – choosing a pair of gray sweats that were one size to large and a plain white t-shirt, gelling his hair, and pulling everything he needed for the day into his backpack before heading out the door and walking across campus to his journalism class.

The classroom was practically empty as he walked in, a few students scattered at the desks, a few students standing around, and no teacher that Blaine could determine, so he just took a seat twords the front at an empty desk. It was only about five minutes of waiting before Blaine realized that he was there 30 minutes early, and he cursed himself for deciding he would wake up earlier than usual.

Eventually, the bell rang and Blaine watched as everyone took a seat twords the back, which Blaine thought was a good thing because at least that way no one could bother him. He reached down into his bag and tugged out his laptop, sitting it in front of him and turning it on. He jumped as the door shut behind a man walking in, and Blaine looked up, his breath hitching as his eyes laid on the man's face.

"Good morning, everyone." He said, taking a few steps over to his desk and scanning over the group of people he was standing in front of. "I see we have a new student today." The man picked up a clipboard and walked over to Blaine with a small smile on his face.

Blaine looked down as he quickly realized the man he was looking over was his teacher. "And your name is.. Blaine, right?" Blaine looked up at the man and nodded. "I'm Mr. Smythe. But you can call me Sebastian. That's what we do here." Blaine smiled and nodded, looking back at his screen.

* * *

Sebastian tried so hard throughout class trying to pay attention to what he was supposed to be teaching, but his mind kept wandering off to the new student and how surprisingly gorgeous he was. He tried to make minimal interactions with him, figuring by doing so he'd reduce any thought's he'd been having, but with him sitting in the front, it made it difficult for him to _not _stand out.

Sebastian ended class five minutes earlier than usual, assigning some small homework due the next day. As everyone gathered up their things to leave, he hesitated to request Blaine to stay after class, but he knew he had to.

"Blaine," He started rather awkwardly, fiddling with a pen in his hands. "You need to stay after class. Just for a few moments." Blaine nodded at him and tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Sebastian's desk.

"I'm not in.. In trouble, am I?" The younger man stammered and Sebastian laughed, shaking his head.

"No, not at all. I just need to either go through some catch-up lessons, _or _give you some lesson reviews. It's your choice." He thought about adding '_Personally I'd go with the lessons' _but he decided against it, remembering it would mean more time with Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment and decided on the books, and Sebastian handed them to him with a nod and sent him on his way. He covered his face with his hands and sighed as the door clicked shut, realizing that this new student – Blaine – was going to be nothing but trouble.

* * *

The sun bearing down against Blaine bore no heat, resulting him to tug his jacket closer to him as he walked down the pathway to the dorm rooms, eliciting a few waves and small smiles from passing people. He walked into the building shortly after leaving and was instantly grateful for the warmth that it brought as he walked down the long hallway to his room.

He hated the fact he was placed on the far end of the dormitories, but he supposed it would be better than nowhere at all.

Blaine unlocked the door and walked in, making sure the door clicked behind him before pulling his laptop out, sitting his bag to the side, and walking over to his bed. He opened his laptop and typed out a message to Kurt, a friend he had made back in high school.

_Blaine Anderson (10:43 AM): Kurt, help._

He knew telling anyone about his maybe-crush on his teacher wasn't going to help the fact he had one, but he needed to tell _somebody, _otherwise it'd eat him alive.

_Kurt Hummel (10:45 AM): What, first day at college not treating you so well?_

_Blaine Anderson (10:46 AM): Au contraire, mon ami. It's treating me **very **well. ;)_

_Kurt Hummel (10:47 AM): Don't tell me you're **already **in a relationship, Blaine. Even you know that can't be good._

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's comment, but chose to ignore it considering he was _probably _kidding.

_Blaine Anderson (10:49 AM): Puh-lease. No, seriously. My teacher. Omg. Hot._

_Kurt Hummel (10:50 AM): …_

_Kurt Hummel (10:51 AM): What?_

_Blaine Anderson (10:52 AM): My. Teacher. Is. Hot. And I honestly couldn't focus on the lesson today because of it._

Blaine went on bickering with Kurt about how _wrong _it was and how Blaine should probably stop even thinking about him before Blaine finally just gave up and agreed with Kurt, despite the fact he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself. His self-control was slim to none, so he was going to have to find a way to restrain himself for the rest of the year.

* * *

Sebastian fell back into his couch, popping open a bottle of beer and turning on the television. He had to change his thoughts to something, anything but Blaine. He knew it shouldn't be bugging him like this. Blaine's his student, he can't do anything, so why the hell can't he get him off his mind?

He flicked through the channels, finding nothing interesting to watch and eventually giving up and settling on the news. He took a sip of his beer and swallowed bitterly, watching as a story on a student teacher relationship came up. He found it morbidly ironic and quickly turned the TV off, taking it as a personal offense that they would air it at this time.

After all, it's not like he planned on taking action for these thoughts. He _was _allowed to think, right? He shrugged it off, figuring he was just paranoia getting the better of him, taking another sip of his beer before sitting it down and turning off the lamp beside him. He stretched his legs out against the length of the couch and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly.


End file.
